Boku wa kimi no kainushi Ich bin dein Besitzer
by Marik-and-Sanshin
Summary: DBZ YGO Xover, Yaoi!!! B/R, V/R, Warnings: Rape -- Ryou führt ein hartes Leben zusammen mit seinem Yami, der ihn nicht gerade freundlich behandelt. Doch Alles gerät vollkommen aus den fugen, als Yami Bakura plötzlich Vegeta zu sich einlädt ... please
1. Default Chapter

Bild dazu: www.vreality.de/gallery/rpgsanmarik.jpg

Anmerkung:  


Ryou ist der normale Ryou Bakura, bei Bakura handelt es sich um den bösen Geist es Milleniumsringes, welcher mit Ryou zusammen lebt und die Möglichkeit hat einen eigenen Körper zu erschaffen und somit nicht immer an den Ring und an Ryou gebunden ist. 

_**Disclaimer**: Die DBZ Charas und die Yu Gi Oh Charas gehören weder mir noch Sanshin und wir wollen damit kein Geld machen. Auch wenn man das sehr gut könnte... Ryou is doch so sexy und... okok ^^ Vegeta gäbe eine super Dom- ... _

*ouch*

Ich sach schon nix mehr. -.-

Warnings: Yaoi!!!! Bakura/Ryou, Vegeta/Ryou weitere Parings folgen noch... Wenn ihr kein Yaoi mögt lest es nicht... achja Rape.. wenn ihr auch das nicht mögt lest es erst recht nicht -.-

Dieses Crossover ist noch in der Entstehung und es handelt sich um ein RPG. Es ist noch nicht ganz überarbeitet, aber ich denke man steigt schon durch. Also, have fun. 

Boku wa kimi no Kainushi - Ich bin dein Besitzer

_________________________

"Verzieh dich auf dein Zimmer und komm nicht eher raus, bis ich dich rufe!!" hallte Bakuras tiefe Stimme durch das Haus. Ryou zuckte zusammen. Er traute sich nicht wirklich genau nach zu fragen, was los war, aber die Neugier ließ ihm keine ruhe... 

"Wa... warum...?"

Bakura wirbelte zu dem schüchternen Ebenbild seinerselbst herum und blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. Er holte mit der Faust aus, wollte ihm gerade eine runter hauen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Der Geist des Milleniumsringes hielt inne und fauchte nur einmal kurz, bevor er mit gefährlicher Stimme zu dem etwas kleineren Ryou sprach. 

"Wag es ja nicht, mich nach etwas zu fragen, was dich nichts angeht. Tu was ich dir sagen, sonst kannst du zu Ra beten, dass ich dich leben lasse und jetzt verzieh dich..."

Völlig eingeschüchtert und zitternd wandte der Junge sich ab und verschwand in die obere Etage des Familiensitzes. Man hörte noch die Tür knallen. 

Mit einem generten Knurren trat Bakura zur Haustür und öffnete sie.

"Ah.. Vegeta."

Der Prinz knackte mit seinem Nacken, als er in die Wohnung trat.

"Tach auch." murmelte der Saiyajin und ging mit einem mürrischen Gesichtausdruck an Bakura vorbei, um sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer nieder zulassen. 

"Mit wem hast du denn gerade geredet? Stehen schon Selbstgespräche auf dem Programm weil ich nicht da bin?" grinste Vegeta. "Solls`mir egal sein mit wem du redest. Aber du hast mich hierher bestellt. Warum? Gibts was zu besprechen?"   
Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah den weisshaarigen Jungen aus seinen Augenwinkeln an.

Der Grabräuber drehte sich zu dem Krieger um und grinste breit.

"Wasn jetzt wieder? Grins`nich so! Ich kann das nicht ab!" grummelte der Saiyajin und sah wieder auf den Wohnzimmertisch.  
"Ich hab schlechte Laune! Du hast mich mit deinem Anruf vom Training abgehalten! Also nenn mir einen vernünftigen Grund, warum du mich hierher gelockt hast!"

Bakura grinste heimtückisch und ließ sich dann im Sessel gegenüber des Sofas nieder. Er griff zur Weinflasche und schüttete was ein dann wurde sien Gesichtsausdruck ernst. 

"Ich wollte dir Jemanden vorstellen.. aber dazu kommen wir später. Eigentlich wollte ich einfach so mal mit dir reden.. mir scheint, dass außer dir, auf diesem Scheissplaneten schon genug lackaffen rumrennen... ich bin derbe angekotzt, weisst du..." 

Er trank einen Schluck und lehnte sich nachdem er das Glas abgestellt hatte zurück.

"Also.. hast du nicht Lust dich mit mir zusammen zu tun..? Wir könnten ein wenig.. "Ordnung" in das Gesetz bringen.. allein macht es doch keinerlei Vergnügen..." 

Der Grabräuber grinste nochmal fies, bevor er Vegeta wieder ernst ansah.

Der Saiyajin zog seine linke Augenbraue verwirrt in die Höhe. "Ich soll mich mit dir zusammen tun, um Ordnung ins Gesetz zu bringen?! Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?"

Vegeta griff nach dem Glas aus dem Bakura voher getrunken hatte und nippte daran. Dann verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und stellte das Glas wieder an seinen Platz neben der Weinflasche.

"Was du für ein Zeug säufst... Is`ja abartig! Bevor ich mich mit dir zusammen tue, bring ich dir erstmal bei, was es für Weinsorten gibt, die nicht nach Kork schmecken!" 

Nachdem er den Jüngeren ausgiebig betrachtet hatte, grinste der Krieger genauso wie sein Gegenüber.   
"Von mir aus können wir uns zusammen tun. Ich hab nichts anderes zu tun und diese Welt kann wirklich `ne neue Ordnung gebrauchen!"

Er malte es sich schon in Gedanken aus, wie er über die schwachen Erdlinge herrschen würde, als er plötzlich aus seinem Wachtraum gerissen wurde. 

"Was war das für ein Geräusch?"

"Geräusch? ich hab nichtrs gehört." erwiderte Bakura verdutzt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Dieses Knarren! Als würde jemand die Treppe runtergehen."

Für einen kurzen Moment musste Bakura registrieren, wovon Vegeta da grade eigentlich redete, dann verfinstere sich sen Blick schlagartig. 

"Moment..."

Innerhalb von Sekunden war er auf den Beinen und an der Treppe. Man härte ein paaar ägyptische Flüche und dann ein lautes Krachen, begleitet von einem leuten Schrei und einem darauffolgenden Wimmern. 

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst oben bleiben und dich nicht rühren!!? Ist das so schwer zu verstehen du Weichei!!??"

Er packte Ryou am Kragen und zerrte ihn die Treppe komplett herunter, dann schleuderte er ihn im Wohnzimmer auf den Boden. 

"Soviel dazu."

Der etwas kleinere Junge, der Bakura zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, bis auf seine Augen, die groß, unschuldig und tiefgründig waren und sein Haar, welches nicht so sehr in alle Richtungen abstand wie Bakuras, hievte sich auf die Knie und starrte mit geballten Fäusten vor sich auf den Boden.

Bakura ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Er wandte seinen Blick zurück zu Vegeta. Welcher den anderen etwas ratlos musterte. 

"Das ist.. Ryou. Mein kleiner jämmerlicher Hikari.. mag zwar ganz niedlich aussehen, ist aber zu fast Nichts zu gebrauchen..."

"Dein....was?" fragte der Prinz etwas ungläubig und starrte Ryou weiter an.

Vegeta war noch von den Flüchen, die er nicht verstanden hatte, resigniert. Doch dann fing sich der schwarzhaarige Mann wieder und griff erneut zum Glas.

"Du siehst so aus, als könntest du einen Schluck gut gebrauchen!" lächelte er Ryou an und hielt ihm den Wein hin. 

Bakura betrachtete das Geschehen etwas genervt und knurrte leise, als Ryou mit einem Lächeln das Glas entgegennahm. 

Bakura beschloss den Kleinen nicht weiter zu beachten und wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab zu Vegeta. Ryou würde seine Strafe für sein Verhalten heute noch früh genug bekommen. 

".. Ok fangen wir ganz von vorn an, nehmen wir die Kurzfassung. Vor 5000 Jahren war ich ein gefürchteter Grabräuber im alten Ägypten. Ich wollte alle 7 Milleniumgegenstände an mich bringen, nachdem ich von ihnen gehört hatte, denn in ihnen waren die schwarzen und dunklen Mächte der Ägyptischen Spiele der Schatten verborgen. Wer alle 7 besitzt hat unendliche Macht. Dieser Ring..-"

Bakura deutete auf den traumfängerähnlichen Ring, den sowohl er als auch Ryou um den Hals trugen

"- ist einer dieser gegenstände. Da mir aber der Pharaoh in die Quere kam und mich in diesen Ring verbannt hat konnt eich mein Vorhaben erstmals vergessen. Doch ich erhielt 5000 jahre später endlich wieder die Möglichkeit in diese Welt zurück zu kehren und dafür ist er verantwotlich." 

Er deutete auf Ryou, der nur schweigend an dem Glas niptte und es danach zögerlich wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

"Als er den Ring empfing, konnte meine Seele von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen und somit konnte ich auch wieder zu voller Stärke gelangen. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich aussehe wie er, ich konnte mir mit Hilfe meiner Macht einen eigenen körper erschaffen, weil es auf die Dauer zu langweilig war, Ryous widerertig schwaches Verhalten nur mental zu bestrafen. Alles ist einfacher so. Wir sind zwar noch verbunden, aufgrund des Ringes aber.. naja. Manchmal ist der kleine ja ganz unzterhaltsam.. schließlich habe ich es jetzt schon über ein Jahr mit ihm ausgehalten. und eine gute tarnung ist er auch, der Weichling könnte keiner Fliege was zur Leide tun..." 

Bakura verzog kurz ein leicht angewidertes Gesicht und sah Ryou von oben herab emotionslos an.

"Ich bin sozusagen.. seine dunkle Seite, sein Anderes Ich um es so zu nennen... sein.. Yami."

Für Vegeta klang dies alles ein wenig weit hergeholt und sein Blick hing die ganze Zeit über an diesem Ding, was die beiden trugen. Es erinnerte ihn sehr stark an das Medallion, dass sein Vater früher trug. Diese Kette wollte er immer in seinen Händen halten; für ihn war sie das Symbol für Macht, da nur der König diesen Anhänger tragen durfte. 

Doch leider wurde dieser Traum ausgelöscht, als einer seiner Feinde das Medallion zerstörte. Aber an diese Situation wollte der Saiyajin nicht denken und seine Gedanken gingen wieder zu der jetzigen Situation über.

"Aha. Du bist also seine böse Seite.... Mhm... Klingt etwas verwirrend das ganze, aber ich kom damit schon klar. Und ich soll dir jetzt bei der Suche nach diesen Dingern da helfen?!" 

"Nur wenn du willst, das ist eigentlich Nebensache, ich bin auch so schon stark genug."

Bakura grinste wohlwissend zu Ryou welcher nur zusammenzuckte und seinen Blick wieder auf den Boden vor sich heftete. 

"Ok.. nunja... das dazu. Was meinst du.. wollen wir uns nicht einmal ein wenig Spaß gönnen...?"

Dies alarmierte Ryou. "Spass" war für den Grabräuber nicht unbedingt immer das, was sich der normale Alltagsmensch wünschen würde. 

"Bakura... du willst doch nicht..." Der blasshäutige Junge sah schüchtern zu seinem Alter Ego auf.

Bakura blickte ihn wütend an. Was fiel dem eigentlich ein, ihm schon wieder Widerworte zu geben, dachte der etwa, dass sein Gast ihn daran hindern würde ihn hier und jetzt zum Schweigen zu bringen...? 

"Ryou." gab er nur von sich und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der mehr als nur eine Drohung war.

"Nein, lass ihn aussprechen! Soviel bist du ihm schuldig, oder nicht?" grinste Vegeta und sah dann wieder zu Ryou. "Sprech dich aus!" 

_Die beiden können nicht zusammen aber auch nicht ohne einander leben....Eine Art Hassliebe also..._

Bakura warf einen wütenden Blick zu dem Prinzen, als Ryou dann stammelte: "Nein, ist schon gut. Ich will Bakura nicht widersprechen..." 

_Meine Fresse, ist das n`Weichei! Kein Wunder warum Bakura ihn nicht leiden kann!_

"Dann nicht..."seufzte der Krieger und lehnte sich nach hinten ins Sofa zurück. "Ein wenig Spass.... Ok, ich hab nichts dagegen." fügte er noch zu, als er wieder seine Arme verschränkte.   
"Wie willst du vor gehen?"

_Spass würde ich das nicht nennen...wie auch immer._

Bakura blickte einmal kurz zwischen Ryou und Vegeta hin und her, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Tja nun... das ist die Frage. Ich dachte mir, du hättest eventuell eine Idee, da du ja .. denke ich Erfahrung darin hast... ?" 

Er blickte Vegeta einen Momentan lang fragend an, fuhr dann aber fort.

"Also zu meiner Zeit.. wurden die Widerstandsleistenden.. einfach umgebracht oder versklavt... ganz einfach, aber da das zu lang dauernd würde bei den dummen Menschen wie sie heut zu tage ja sind... müsste man sich was anderes einfallen lassen..." 

Ryou krabbaltze langsam von seinem Yami weg und lehnte sich mit angezogenen Knien an das dritte Sofa im Raum. Seinen Kopf legte er auf die Knie und schloss sein Augen. Eigentlich wollte er die Pläne von Bakura überhaupt nicht hören. Das würde nur wieder jede Menge ärger geben. Nicht nur, dass Bakura sehr wütend sein würde, wenn etwas nicht klappte wie er das wollte, sondern alles würde er wieder an ihm auslassen, weil er ja nichts besseres zu tun hatte. 

_Ryou du dummer kleiner Junge.. warum bist du überhaupt noch hier...?_

Fragte er sich selbst in Gedanken.

//Weil du ein kleiner jämmerlicher Schwächling bist, der Nichts drauf hat als Jammern, kein Wunder und jetzt hör auf zu heulen.//   
hallte Bakuras wütende Stimme in seinem Kopf wider. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen seine Gedanken von seinem Yami ab zu schirmen. Etwa,s was er eigentlich auch nicht durfte.

Nachdenklich öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt und musterte den Gast, den Bakura hatte. Er war ihm irgendwie unheimlich, aber bis jetzt war er sogar recht freundlich gewesen... Seine Mimik.. sah zwar sehr gefährlich aus.. und sein Körper... er musste regelmässig trainieren... ja, denn sein Körper wirkte wirklich muskulös. Wo Bakura den wohl wieder aufgegabelt hatte....

Vegeta bemerkte den forschenden Blick von Ryou und musste grinsen, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und seine Augen schloss. Ein leises seufzendes Knacken war zu hören.

"Ja, eine gewisse Erfahrung hab ich schon...." dachte der Prinz weiterhin grinsend.

Doch schon schoss dem Krieger eine Frage in den Kopf. Er öffnte seine augen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ryou, als er dann Bakura aus seinen Augenwinkeln betrachtete. 

"Und dein kleiner Freund? Was macht der? Soll er helfen, oder was?"

Ryou hob seinen Kopf und sah ängstlich und auf die Antwort wartend zu seinem Yami, der ihn immernoch wütend beobachtete.   
Der kleinere Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er diesen Blick wahrnahm.

"Nein! Er wird damit nichts zu tun haben! Er wird sich nicht einmischen! In keinster Weise!! Nicht wahr, mein Kleiner?!" erwiderte der Junge mit den braunen Augen. 

Sein Ebenbild nickte kaum merklich und wieder seufzte der Saiyajin.

Ryou kauerte sich in der Ecke zusammen und träumte vor sich hin. Was sollte er auch anderes tun. Würde er jetzt aufstehen und gehen, wäre Bakura sicher wieder aus irgendeinem vermeintlichen Grund stinksauer. 

Bakura beruhigte sich wieder Etwas und warf seinem Alter Ego noch einen undeutbaren Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder ganz Vegeta widmete. 

_Mann, der Kerl ist ja schlimmer als ich, nur mal hoffen, dass es mit dem keine Probleme gibt.. nicht dass er nen "guten" Pseudoheldencharakter hat, aber... er sollte mir nicht über den Kopf hinaus wachsen- was solls... auch egal jetzt, allein macht es wirklich keinen Spass... _

Der Dieb erinnerte sich an seine früheren Zeiten als Grabräuber zurück, wo er noch mit einem alten Kumpel zusammengearbeitet hatte.. was aus ihm wohl geworden war... 

"Also gut, womit beginnen wir...?"

**To be continued...**

  
Ok bis hier ist es noch ein wneig langweilig.. viel Gelaber, aber glaubt mir, das wird noch richtig interessant... *grins* 


	2. Chapter 2

**Boku wa kimi no kainushi – Part II**

**Akeru: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review… ich hätte von selbst gar nicht mehr dran gedacht das zu updaten… ^^ Wir sind natürlich schon weiter in der Story!**

*******************

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein seltsames Gefühl den Prinzen der Saiyajin. Dieses Gefühl kannte er doch recht gut, da er es doch schon öfter gespürt hatte, als er mit Bakura zusammen war.  
Doch es war diesmal nicht Bakura, der an diesem Gefühl Schuld war.  
Es war Ryou, der Vegeta immer wieder Grinsen liess.  
Was war das nur, was er mit dem Krieger tat?  
Machte dieses Verhalten ihn etwa...an?  
  
_Nein! So ein Schwachsinn! Ich steh doch nicht auf kleine Jungs!! Mein bester Freund steht nur auf weibliche Wesen!! Solche, die obenrum etwas und untenrum nichts haben!! _  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Bakura, der ihn immernoch fragend ansah und auf seine Antwort wartete.  
Dann wartete der Prinz auf seine eigene Reaktion, die trotz Phantasie nicht ansprung.  
  
_Siehste! Ich bin doch nicht schwul!_   
  
Stolz darauf, nicht etwas für Männer übrig zuhaben, grinste er und schloss wieder seine Augen.  
  
Bakura wurde ungeduldig. Wieso antwortete der Saiyajin nicht? Hatte er es sich anders überlegt? Aber warum grinste er dann schon wieder so siegessicher?  
  
"Hallo? Vegeta? Bist du noch da?!" fragte er nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten.

Bakura beobachtete einen kurzen Moment lang Vegetas seltsamen Geschtsausdruck und blickte ein weiteres Mal zu Ryou, welcher auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich herumdruckste und schwieg.  
  
Langsam wurde er leicht genervt.   
  
"Vegeta, antworte mir und, hast du ein problem mit meinem Hikari? Soll ich ihn.. wegschicken...?"  
  
Bei diesen Worten sah Ryou auf und blickte zuerst Vegeta, dann Bakura scheu an. War er so ein Übel? Dabei machte er doch nichts falsch... er redete nicht einmal. Irgendwie fühlte sich der Junge mit den bleichen Haaren und dem blassen Gesicht so fehl am Platz wie noch nie zuvor.   
  
Dieser Vegeta jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, sein Grinsen verpasste ihm eine Gänsehaut, von seiner ganzen Erscheinung gar nicht zu sprechen. Am liebsten wäre er sofort aufgesprungen und so weit von ihm weggelaufen wie er nur konnte. Aber Bakura würde das sicher nicht zulassen. Ja.. Vegeta jagte ihm beinahe genauso viel Angst ein, wie sein Yami...  
  
Bakura blickte Vegeta durchdringlich an. Dieses grinsen, als würde er irgendwas im Schilde führen...   
  
_Pah, ich werde dir noch früh genug zeigen, wer hier der Boss ist und das bist sicher nicht du, du bist nur mittel zum zweck..._   
  
Ein schmales Lächeln stahl sich auf seine lippen, als Bakura den Saiyajin kurz betrachtete, dieses wich jedoch schon bald wieder seinem ärgerlichen und ungeduldigen Blick, den er jetzt nicht mehr zurückhielt.  
  
"Vegeta."

Seine Worte rissen den saiyajianischen Krieger wieder in das reale Leben zurück.  
"Hm? Was? Äh...ja, womit wir beginnen sollen?! Wenn du so hohes anstrebst, dann müsstest du eigentlich schon wissen, was du vorhast und wo du beginnst! Was ist das denn für ein Plan?" grummelte der Prinz und stand auf.  
  
"Weisst du was? Ich kann nur denken, wenn ich was im Magen hab! Ich weiss ja wo die Küche ist."  
Und schon drehte er sich in Richtung Küche um.  
  
Erst überrascht sah Bakura Vegeta nach, doch dann kochte die Wut langsam hoch.  
  
_Denkt der, ich würde nicht nachdenken über die Sachen, wie ich machen will?!_   
  
Der Junge mit den braunen Augen sprang auf und lief Vegeta hinterher.  
  
"Hast du mich gerade beleidigen wollen? Das wäre sehr schlecht für dich! Denn du würdest verlieren!" schnauzte der Yami, als er sich dem Saiyajin in den Weg gestellt hatte.

Mit einem irren und wutentbrannten Blick starrte der Geist des Milleniumsringes den Saiyajin Prinzen an.  
  
Ryou hob verwundert den Kopf und sah sienem Yami und dessen Gast verwundert nach. Er stand auf und überlegte kurz, dann folgte er den beiden in die Küche und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.  
  
Er zuckte unterbewusst ängstlich zusammen, als er den Blick des Yamis und die Art wie er den Saiyajin ansah bemerkte. Er kannte diesen Blick, und meistens... war es ihm selbst danach nie gut ergangen... was vielelicht auch nur daran lag, dass er zu schwach war.. virl zu schwach. Diese Tatsache machte ihn fertig, aber was sollte er tun, gegen Bakura würde er niemals eine Chance haben... Er konnte sein Schicksal nur akzeptieren. Glaubte er jedenfalls...  
  
"Hört .. doch auf zu .. streiten..."   
  
Brachte er über sich selbst überrascht hervor. Als die beiden anderen ihn ansahen, wünschte er, er hätte Nichts gesagt. Irgendwie... waren sie beide wirklich unheimlich. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte unruhig auf den Boden vor sich.   
  
"Was hast du gesagt, Hikari?" Bakura stieß Vegeta zur Seite, als er an ihm vorbei ging und sich vor Ryou aufbaute.   
_  
Was denkt sich dieses kleine Weichei eigentlich. Hört auf zu streiten, wir sind hier nicht bei Yugi oder Goku, im Land der FREUNDSCHAFT, argh dieses verdammte Stück Mist!!!_   
  
Bakura holte aus, und rammte dem Jungen der ihm so ähnlich sah seine Faust ins Gesicht. Ryou taumelte zurück und sein Hintern machte erneut und gewohnterweise Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.   
  
"Schwächling." zischte Bakura unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen und wandte sich wieder an Vegeta. Irgendwie hatte er vergessen, warum er eben wütend auf ihn gewesen war. War jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Er warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und machte sich dann daran den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes für sie beide auf den tisch zu räumen.   
  
"Mit leerem Magen denkt sich wirklich nicht gut, setz dich.." grummelte er.

Mit einem knurrenden Nicken setzte sich der Prinz gegeüber von Bakura hin.  
Bevor er sich was zwischen seine Reisser schieben konnte, meinte er noch: "Ich will nicht umsonst gekommen sein, Hörnchen! Damit eins klar ist: Ein wenig Sport brauch ich noch! Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..."  
  
Bakura weitete seine Augen, als er das Wort "Hörnchen" vernahm.  
"Hörnchen?!?! Hast du mich grad Hörnchen genannt?" schnauzte er sofort zurück.  
"Haste was dagegen? Wenn du wissen willst, wie ich auf diesen Namen komme, guck in den Spiegel!"  
Seelenruhig ass der Saiyajin weiter und lies sich von dem leisen Wutschnauben Bakuras nicht vom Essen abbringen.  
Noch mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, fügte er hinzu: "Mit dieser Frisur siehst du trotzallem denoch gut aus, Kleiner! Keine Sorge! Manche Frauen stehe auch auf sowas. Und wenns bei den Frauen nicht klappt, gibt es ja auch noch Männer. Obwohl....ich bin zwar nicht schwul, trotzdem hättest du vielleicht eine Chance bei mir!"  
  
_Du arroganter Macho!! Dir werd ich es noch zeigen!!!_   
  
Der Grabräuber sah Vegeta weiterhin vor Zorn sprühend an, sagte denoch nichts. Die Ehrlichkeit Vegetas hatte ihn...ja....sie hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht. Wieso war er sprachlos? Er war voher noch nie sprachlos gewesen. Wieso gerade jetzt gerade mit diesem Kerl?! War das etwa sein Charme? Quatsch! Auch Bakura war nicht schwul! Also warum sollte er bei Vegeta "schwach" werden?  
  
"Welchen Sport meinst du?" kam es von hinten aus einer Ecke und die beiden, die sich voher gestritten hatten, drehten sich erschrocken in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

Ryou blickte die Beiden am Küchentisch unschuldig an. Hatte er etwa was Falsches gesagt? Schüchtern wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Yami, welcher ihn wütend ansah, seinen Blick aber plötzlich veränderte. Ein seltsames Grinsen machte sich auf seinem gesicht breit, er warf Vegeta einen viel sagenden Blick zu und stand dann auf.   
  
"Ryou... Kleiner.." bemerkte er grinsend und blieb vor dem etwas Kleineren Jungen stehen. Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück und blickte Bakura mit einem unwohlen Gefühl in der Magengegend an.   
  
_Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht fragen sollen... was geht es mich überhaupt an... oder meinen die etwa... !?_   
  
Ryous Augen weiteten sich ängstlich, als sein Alter Ego seine Hand ausstreckte und ihm beängstigend sanft über die Wange streichelte. Dann wurde sein Blick finster, doch noch immer grinste er unheilvoll.  
  
"Interessiert dich der Sport den wir treiben... denn so?"   
  
Ryou wich noch einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Äh nein... es geht mich Nichts an.. wirklich, ich will das nicht wissen.." stammelte er unruhig.  
  
Das Grinsen verschwand von Bakuras Gesicht, als seine Hand hervorschnellte und sich in den Haaren des anderen Jungen vergrub. Er zerrte ihn in die Küche und zum Tisch und zwang ihn, sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzen. Dann ließ er los und setzte sich selbst wieder.  
  
Ryou rieb sich den Kopf und schwieg. Was hatte dieser Grabräuber schon wieder vor?   
  
Bakura blickte zu Vegeta und grinste wieder breit.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mal aufklären..?"

Überrascht zog der Ältere seine linke Augenbraue hoch und musste bei Bakura`s Worten grinsen. Dann stand er auf, sah die beiden "Zwillinge" an und ging zum Kühlschrank.   
"Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das. Nur wer?" grinste er weiter und nahm sich ein Bier aus dem Schrank vor ihm, um danach die Kühlschranktür zu schliessen.   
Der kleinere von beiden zuckte bei diesen Worten noch mehr zusammen und zitterte leicht vor Angst. Sie hatten doch nicht vor... Oder doch? Wenn ja, was sollte er dann tun? Er könnte garnichts tun! Er war ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
Der Saiyajin drehte sich um und nippte kurz an der Flasche, als er sich wieder gegenüber des Grabräubers hinsetzte.   
Er stellte sein Getränk auf den Tisch und musterte mit einem teuflichen Grinsen Ryou von oben bis unten, jedenfalls soviel er von ihm sehen konnte. Der Tisch war ja noch im Weg.  
"Hm... Ich seh dich ja kaum! Komm mal hinter`m Tisch her!" befahl der Prinz in einem herrischem Ton und deutete neben sich.  
"Komm schon! Ich beiss schon nicht!" zwinkerte er noch, als der weisshaarige Junge sich dann zögerlich aufrichtete und sich langsam neben den Krieger stellte.   
  
Bakura betrachtete das Schauspiel vor ihm mit Genuss und musste genau wie Vegeta grinsen.  
Sein Hikari schien Vegeta zu gefallen. Sonst würde er ihn ja nicht so betrachten.  
  
Ryou kam sich wie ein Tier, das zum Verkauf ausgestellt war, vor. Er konnte die Blicke des Kriegers und seines Yamis genau sprüen. Wie sie über seinen Körper strichen, jedes kleinste Stück genau unter die Lupe nahmen. Er schloss seine Augen und hoffte, sie würden bald damit aufhören.  
  
Vegeta musterte den Kleinen aus seinen Augenwinkeln und musste feststellen, dass er doch nicht so schlecht aussah, wie er anfangs dachte. Ok, die Haare waren etwas seltsam... Aber seine eigenen waren ja auch nicht gerade die normalsten.  
Noch einmal nippte er genüsslich an seinem Bier, als er schliesslich Ryou`s Arm packte und ihn ein wenig näher zu sich zog.  
  
"Du willst wissen, was für einen Sport ihr betreibe?!" grinste er und flüsterte er in einer Art, die fast verführerisch klang. "Nun gut! Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich für einen SPORT betreibe!!" lachte er und zog ihn immer weiter zu sich runter.  
  
Fast berührten sich ihre Lippen, als Bakura dazwischen ging. "Was machst du denn da?"  
Verwundert liess der Prinz den Jungen los und zog erneut seine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.  
"Das siehst du doch! Ich wollte ihm ein wenig Nachhilfe erteilen!"  
  
_Nein, ich bin NICHT schwul! Ich hatte es mir grad so schön ausgedacht! Mit vorne bei ihm ein wenig mehr und unten garnichts... Das würde gehen! Aber nein! Dann muss der sich einmischen!_

Bakura erhob sich von seinem Platz und trat mit verschränkten Armen zu Vegeta und Ryou. Er zuckte mit einer Augenbraue und fing dann eine Fliege die um die Lampe über dem Tisch herumschwirrte.   
  
Mit einem Grinsen zermatschte er sie und schmierte die Überreste an Ryous T-Shirt ab. Dann verzog er das Gesicht angewidert.  
  
"Ryou... das kannst du nicht tragen, das ist schmutzig. Sieht nicht schön aus." ´Der Angesprochene schluckte, als Bakura mit einer beiläufugen Handbewegung das T-shirtz packte und ihm vom Leib riss.   
  
Ein noch breiteres Grinsen (geht das?) stahl sich in sein Gesicht und er wuschelte seinem hikari durchs Haar.  
  
"Braver Junge... und jetzt, entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss was erledigen..."  
  
Er lachte und verließ die Küche.  
  
*********  
  
"äh...." gab Ryou nur leise von sich. Irgendwie wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Mit großen und unruhigen Augen blickte er Vegeta an, der mindestens genauso verwundert über das Verhalten des Grabräubers war.   
  
Was hat er dnen jetzt so wichtiges vor...? Und dass er mich mit dem allein lässt.. mann.. immer.. verdammt, ich hasse ihn...   
  
Er traute sich nicht sich vom Fleck zu rühren. Wie würde dieser Vegeta sich verhalten, wenn Bakura nicht anwesend war? Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, er konnte den seltsamen Mann nicht einschätzen. Und irgendwie fühlte er sich... nackt. Das wievielte T-Shirt war das jetzt gewesen, was Bakura ihm in seinen seltsamen Anwandlungsanfällen zerrisssen hatte? Ryou hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben sie zu zählen. Aber das.. war jetzt eine sehr.. ungewöhnliche Situation..   
  
Er riss seine Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurück und blickte Vegeta fragend an.

Immernoch überrascht sah der Prinz dem weisshaarigen Jungen hinterher, als er sich dann wieder mit einem Grinsen dem Ebenbild Bakuras zu wandte.   
"Hm...Und jetzt? Was machen wir denn jetzt so allein, hm?" säuselte er wieder.   
Ryou wusste, dass so etwas kommen musste und drehte sich vom Prinzen der Saiyajin weg.  
Amüsiert zog Vegeta eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte nur auf Ryous Verhalten: "Achso, du bist schüchtern. Verstehe..."  
  
Der Hikari schloss erneut seine Augen. Wann würde dieser Horror endlich aufhören? "Bitte noch in diesem Leben..." dachte er verzweifelt und merkte garnicht, dass der Krieger sind aufgerichtet hatte und hinter ihm stand.  
  
Mit verschränkten Armen musterte Vegeta den Rücken des scheinbar Jüngeren.   
  
_Meine Fresse, is der dünn! Da muss ich ja aufpassen, dass ich ihm nichts breche, wenn ich ihn anfasse! So macht das doch keinen Spass!!_   
  
Der Prinz sah die Narben auf Ryous Rücken.  
  
_Woher er die wohl hat?! Von Bakura?!_   
  
Diese Stille nicht aushaltend, fragte Vegeta schliesslich: "Woher hast du die Narben?"  
Langsam fuhr er jede einzelne Narbe mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger nach.  
  
_Hm... Weiche Haut..._   
  
Als Antwort erntete er einen leisen Seufzer.  
Was war jetzt denn? Wieder zog der Prinz eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
Doch dann dämmerte es ihm. War der Kleine etwa von so einer kleinen Berührung... erregt?!  
  
Lachend taumelte Vegeta zurück zu seinem Stuhl.

Ryou schwieg. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Vegeta machte ihm soviel Angst, wie sollte er sich jetzt verhalten...? Würde es sich um Bakura handeln wüsste er ja was kommen würde, aber Vegeta schien ihm unberrechenbar... (Nicht dass Bakura das nicht wäre, aber das war man ja schon gewohnt)   
  
Ryou schluckte und drehte sich zu dem lachenden Vegeta um. Hatte Bakura das geplant, was erwartete er sich von dem Ganzen?   
  
"Ich... " Eigentlich sollte er nie über diese narben oder die Gründe für eine Verletzungen sprechen. Aber da es sich ja nicht um einen der vielen Leute handelte, die Bakura hasste und mied... war es wohl egal. Andererseits.. wollte er auch nicht darüber reden... und warum ausgerechnet mit ihm.   
  
Vegeta verstummte und blickte sein Gegenüber auf die Weiterführung des Satzes wartend an. Doch es kam Nichts.  
  
"... nichts ..." flüsterte der Hellhaarige Junge und senkte den Blick zu Boden.   
  
_Was jetzt... was soll ich machen?_   
  
Er atmete einmal tief durch und ballte dann die Fäuste. Warum so schwach sein.. Bakura war nichtmal in der Nähe.. also ...  
  
Er hob den Kopf und blickte Vegets ernst an.   
  
"Was willst du jetzt machen...?" Mit zittrigen Bewegungen verschränkte er die Arme und versuchte den Anderen halbwegs selbstbewusst anzusehen. ".. Also..?"

"Was ich jetzt machen werde?! Hm... ma sehn... Was bietest du mir denn an?" grinste er teuflisch.  
  
_Bestimmt nicht das was er denkt! Wäre ja noch schöner! Gerade jetzt und mit dem!_   
  
"Möchtest irgendwas bestimmtes machen? So wie...hm... Sport?! Nein, ich weiss schon. Hm.... Was gibt es denn noch so..." Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
  
Ryou stand nur da und betrachte den Prinzen. Er war doch irgendwo nicht so unheimlich, wie Ryou gedacht hatte. Vielleicht war er ja ganz nett...  
"Hm, wenn mir langweilig ist, dann lese ich oder ich spiele Karten..." meinte Ryou nach einer langen Stille.  
  
Der Krieger sah den Jüngeren ungläubig an. "Karten?! Ist das nicht langweilig die ganze Zeit über?!"  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht! Das macht total Spass!!" lächelte der weisshaarige Junge und setzte sich plötzlich völlig locker gegenüber des Prinzen hin.  
  
Überrascht über die schnelle Wendung der Gefühle des Jungen, zog der Saiyajin wieder eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste leicht. Doch seine Gedanken waren alles andere als freundlich gestimmt.  
  
_Ok, so krieg ich dich!!_

Ryou zog ein Kartenspiel unter dem Tisch hervor. Er betrachtete es eine Weile schweigend und sah sein Gegenüber dann an.   
  
"Lass uns eine Runde spielen, ja?"  
  
Vegeta betrachtete Ryou etwas ratlos nickte aber dann und ein Grinsen stahl sich erneut auf seine Lippen. Er beugte sich vor und lächelte den Jungen an.  
  
"Kannst du Poker?"  
  
Ryou zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und überlegte kurz. Dann nickte er zögernd.  
  
"Ja, habs zwar noch nicht oft gespielt, aber ich denke ich kann es." Er begann die Karten zu mischen.  
  
Vegetas Grinsen verschwand und er beobachtete den Jüngeren. Seine Gedanken waren viel.. weiter.   
  
Ryou verteilte die Karten und legte den Rest in die Mitte. Er wollte seine 5 Karten gerade aufnehmen, als Vegeta ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Einen Moment" grinste er. "Worum spielen wir?"   
  
Ryou sah ihn erschrocken an. "Wo.. worum? Ich.. hab noch nie um was gespielt.." Er sah vor sich auf den Tisch.  
  
Vegeta grinste breiter. "Das macht doch keinen Spaß ohne Einsatz, also?"   
  
Ryou sah ihn wieder an. "Naja.. worum willst du denn spielen..?" fragte er teils neugierig, teils nervös.

"Hm...wie wärs mit...Strippoker!? Also jeder setzt ein Kleidungsstück wenn er verloren hat! Das macht doch mehr Spass, als immer nur um Geld zu spielen!" erwiderte er leise schnurrend.  
  
Ryous Mund stand offen, als er Vegetas Worte vernahm.  
"Strippoker hab ich noch nie gespielt... Ich.. Ich weiss nicht..."  
"Komm schon! Das ist nicht schwer! Ach, ich hab vergessen, dass du schüchtern bist... Keine Sorge. Ich mach mir nichts aus kleinen Jungen!!" lachte er schliesslich.  
  
Ein rosa Hauch strich über die Wangen des weisshaarigen Jungen. Er senkte seinen Kopf und blickte verlegen den Tisch an. "Das hab ich auch nichts gesagt..."  
  
"Na also!! Dann lass uns spielen!" befahl Vegeta wieder in einem Ton, der Ryou stark an Bakura erinnerte.   
  
_Es wird immer besser... Bald hab ich das, was ich haben wollte!_   
  
Mit einem Grinsen nahm der Prinz seine Karten und sein Gegenüber tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Es herschte kurze Stille, bis Vegeta plötzlich die Karten auf den Tisch knallte.  
"Ich will sehen!"  
Etwas ungläubig hob Ryou seinen Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
_Der ist ja ein echter Profi... Hm, ob ich wohl gewinnen kann?!_  
  
Etwas ungeduldig drängte der Prinz weiter. "Na los! Zeig mir was du auf der Hand hast, Kleiner!!"  
  
Nun bekam der Junge doch wieder etwas Angst. Vor ein paar Minuten war der Mann vor ihm doch noch so nett zu ihm gewesen und jetzt...maulte er ihn an.  
Wie sollte er noch anders reagieren, als einfach seine Karten preiszugeben.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick Vegetas genügte und er grinste siegessicher.  
"Hm... Nicht schlecht, Kleiner. Denoch hat du verloren!!" Er deutete auf seine eigenen Karten und Ryou weitete seine Augen vor Schreck.  
  
_Das er so gut ist, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet!!_   
  
Das, was Vegeta auf seiner Hand hatte, war ein Flash und Ryou hatte nur einen Zwilling und 3 verschiedene Karten.  
  
_So viel Glück kann man doch garnicht haben!_  
  
Verwirrt sah er zwischen seinem und den Karten Vegetas hin und her.  
  
"Was ist? Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte geschummelt?!" knurrte der Prinz.  
"Nein! Nein! Daran hab ich garnicht gedacht!!" entschuldigte der Kleinere sofort.  
  
"Dann is ja gut! Ok, du hast verloren, du musst etwas ausziehen!"

Ryou stutzte kurz und wurde wieder rot im Gesicht. Er trug ja kein T-Shirt mehr, das hieß... er schluckte und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Saiya-jin Prinzen. Sein überhebliches Grinsen war die Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage. Er musste wohl die Hose ausziehen... zum Glück trug er noch Boxershorts.  
  
Mit nervösen Bewegungen stand er auf, öffnete seinen Gürtel und ließ dann die Hose runter. Nach dem er sie ausgeszogen hatte, legte er sie auf einen freien Stuhl und setzte sich wieder hin.   
  
Vegeta grinste immer noch.  
  
"Wenn du mir nicht vertraust... kannst du ja weiterhin mischen und die Karten verteilen."  
  
Er schob seine Karten und die Restlichen zu Ryou herüber und lächelte ihn gespielt freundlich und erwartungsvoll an.   
  
Ryou seufzte und atmete einmal tief durch. Einmal verloren... Zufall.. das musste ihm nicht unbedingt noch einmal passieren..  
  
Er mischte die Karten mit geübten Bewegungen und verteilte sie dann neu.   
  
Er blickte sein neues Blatt an und lugte dann zu Vegeta herüber. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst... hatte er nun gute oder schlechte Karten...? Ryou konnte Nichts erkennen...   
  
_Verdammt.. soll ich tauschen... oder.. was mach ich nur...._   
  
Zögernd senkte der Junge seine Hand und blickte zum Stapel auf dem Tisch.  
  
"Ich tausche."  
  
Vegeta schwieg wohlwissend und beobachtete den Jungen nur.   
  
Vorsichtig legte Ryou eine der Karten ab und zog eine Neue. Er atmete tief furch und sortierte seine Karten neu. Ja... es sah nicht einmal schlecht aus.. nein sogar gut...  
  
Er hatte einen Vierling um genau zu sein.. damit konnte er so gut wie gar nicht verlieren... 4 Damen.. die mussten ihm einfach Glück bringen, Ja.   
  
"Ok.. los gehts." Er legte die Karten offen auf den Tisch und erwartete Vegetas Reaktion.  
  
Der Saiyajinprinz sah sich die Karten des Anderen an und lächelte.  
  
"Ohja.. nicht mal schlecht.. nein sehr gut... aber.." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich todernst und in Ryous Augen... ziemlich unheimlich.  
  
Der Prinz knallte seine Karten offen auf den Tisch und grinste breit.   
  
"Versuch mal das zu schlagen!"  
  
Ryou betrachtete sprachlos die 4 Asse, die vor ihm lagen. Er schluckte.  
  
"Oh."

"Jaja..." grinste der Prinz nur auf Ryous Reaktion und lehnte sich nach hinte. "So leid es mir tut, du musst wieder etwas ausziehen... Oh! Wie ich sehe, du trägst ja nur noch eine Boxershorts... Hm... Ok, ich lasse mal Gnade vor Recht verwalten. Du darfst deine Boxershorts noch anbehalten. Aber nur bis zur deiner nächsten Niederlage!!"  
  
Ryou seufzte erleichtert. Doch das war kein Grund keine Angst zu haben. Schliesslich wollte der Prinz nicht mit dem Spielen aufhören.   
  
Ein kurzes, denoch teuflisches Grinsen stahl sich über die Lippen des Prinzen. Doch Ryou sah es nicht.  
  
_Nicht umsonst hat man mich früher den "Prinzen des Pokers" genannt! Gegen mich hat noch nie einer gewonnen!_   
  
Siegessicher gab er dem weisshaarigen Jungen seine Karten und liess ihn erneut mischen. Mit einem ernsten Blick beobachtete Vegeta genau das, was Ryou tat.  
  
Die Wiedergeburt Bakuras vreteilte wie gewohnt fünf Karten an jeden und legte den Reststapel in die Mitte des Tisches.   
  
Vegeta nahm seine Karten auf, betrachtete sie und legte sie zurück auf den Tisch.  
  
Durch diese Geste wurde sein Gegenüber nur noch nervöser.  
  
_Hat der jetzt schon wieder so gute Karten?! Und wenn schon. Jetzt nichts anmerken lassen!! Was anderes als nackt kann ich ja nicht sein. Und er ist doch auch ein Mann und muss ja wohl so ein...Ding auch haben! Hm... Aber... NEIN!_   
  
Etwas rot angelaufen, legte er seine Karten vor den Stapel.   
  
"Ok, Kleiner! Dann lass ma sehen!" meinte der Prinz hochkonzentriert.  
  
Ryou antwortete mit einem zögerlichen Nicken und legte seine Karten offen hin.   
  
Vegeta staunte nicht schlecht. "Ein Doppelzwilling... Hm, ja. Damit lässt sichs leben. Doch leider hast du schon wieder verloren." Und mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte Vegeta seine Karten offen auf dem Tisch liegen.   
  
Ryou schluckte ängstlich und musste sich seine Niederlage eingestehen.   
Er stand auf und seufzte noch kurz, als er an den Bund seiner Boxershorts fasste.  
  
"HEY! Warte!" unterbrach Vegeta ihn plötzlich.  
"Das ist doch langweilig wie du das machst!!" grinste er. "Weisst du nicht, wie das geht? Muss ich dir selbst das beibringen?!" Seufzend stand der PRinz der Saiyajin auf und stellte sich gegenüber Ryou hin.  
  
"Jetzt zeig ich dir, wie das erwachsene Männer machen!" fügte er noch hinzu, als er dann ein paar Schritte auf den Kleineren zu ging.

**To be continued...**

**(bitte entschuldigt die rechtschreibfehler ich hatte noch keine Zeit beta zu readen...)**


	3. Boku wa kimi no kainushi III

Joooo jetzt geht's ab.... 

**Warnings: Rape... rape.. violence... errm... **

***********

"Jetzt zeig ich dir, wie das erwachsene Männer machen!" fügte er noch hinzu, als er dann ein paar Schritte auf den Kleineren zu ging.  
  
Doch dieser wich panisch zurück.   
  
_Weit kommst du eh nicht! Vergiss die Wand hinter dir nicht, Kleiner!!_

_Oh Ra,.. was .. was mach ich jetzt,.. der... Shit!_  
  
Der verängstigte Junge wich weiter zurück, bis er einen starken Widerstand hinter sich spürte. Die Küchenwand hatte seine kurze Flucht mit sofortiger Wirkung zum Stillstand gebracht. Der blasse Junge presste sich gegen die Wand und schluckte wieder nervös.   
  
_Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen.. er ist genauso schlimm wie.. Bakura.... er.. spielt mit mir... ich hätte es wissen müssen..._   
  
Bruchteile von Sekundne später war Vegeta auch schon direkt vor ihm und blickte lächelnd auf ihn herab.   
  
"Warum hast du denn soviel Angst, ich habe doch gar nichts getan, Kleiner.."  
  
_NOCH nicht!!_ Vegeta grinste dämonisch und stützte sich mit den Händen rechts und links von Ryous Kopf an der Wand ab. Er nahm mit Genugtuung wahr, wie der Kleinere sich noch kleiner machte und ängstlich zu ihm aufsah.   
  
_Was ist bloß los mit mir... dieses Gefühl.. ich... will mehr ja, die Angst dieses kleinen Schwächlings tut so guuuuut.. das hab ich schon so lang nicht mehr gespürt_  
  
Ryou zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Blick welchen der Saiyajin ihm zuwarf ließ ihn beinahe zu Stein erstarren. Dann fiel ihm sein Ring ein. Er trug ihn noch immer, er nahm ihn niemals ab, das hatte Bakura ihm verboten.. denn ohne den Ring hatte er nicht mehr die absolute Kontrolle über ihn. Er versuchte mental eine Verbindung zu Bakura auf zu bauen.   
  
Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass es so ziemlich sinnlos war.. vielleicht reagierte sein Yami ja trotz allem darauf.   
  
{{Bakura!! Hilfe!!! Dieser.. dieser... Kerl macht mir Angst!!}}  
  
Einen Augenblick lang spürte er nichts, doch dann übermittelte sein Yami ihm seine momentanen Emotionen und seine Antwort.   
  
{{Sag mir Bescheid wenn ihr fertig seid mit was auch immer.}}   
  
Ryou riss entsetzt seine Augen auf. Sein Yami klang gelangweilt, völlig teilnahmslos... war.. war er ihm etwa so egal..??  
  
Er sah wieder zu Vegeta.   
  
"Na, was nun? Willst du wieder wegrennen..? Du bist wirklich ein Feigling, dabei.." er grinste diabolisch, "..will ich dir doch nur Etwas zeigen, was dir bestimmt gefällt, also..."  
  
Ryou schüttelte den Kopf vor Entsetzen und ließ sich ganz zu Bodne sinken. Er rollte sich zu einem Ball zu sammen und zitterte nur noch ängstlich.   
  
"Mhm..." Vegeta musterte den Kleinen nachdenklich.   
  
_Er hat wirklich unnatürlich viel Angst,... was auf Bakuras Behandlung zurück zu führen sein müsste-- er schient ja wirklich ein ziemliches Arsch zu sein.. ich wusste ja dass er kein Weichei ist.. im Gegensatz zu ihm hier.. mann, das kotzt mich so an_  
  
Der Prinz beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter und packte dessen Kinn mit zwei Fingern.  
  
"Weisst du was, du widerst mich an, du bist so ein Schwächling, was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier machst...?"

"Hm... Aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hab schon viel mehr aushalten müssen als dich! Also wirst du kein Problem für mich sein, Kleiner!" fügte er noch hinzu, als er dann seine Wange an der Wange Ryous presste.  
"Keine Angst. Es wird nicht wehtun! Am Anfang vielleicht... Aber danach kaum..." flüsterte er dem vor Angst starren Ryou ins Ohr und lies seine Zunge danach langsam die Ohrmuschel des Jüngeren nachfahren.  
  
Ryou schloss seine Augen und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Doczh dies war ziemlich schwer.   
Der weisshaarige Junge gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, nicht los zu japsen.  
Manchen leisen Seufzer konnte er unterdrücken, aber nur manchen.  
  
Vegeta spürte wie die Angst in dem Körper vor ihm schrumpfte und dass sich ein anderes Gefühl in dem Körper Ryous ausbrach.  
  
_Ja, genau so will ich dich haben! Ich bekomme alles! Alles was ich will! Wirklich alles! Ich bin schliesslich ein Prinz!! _  
  
Seine Zunge kroch nun langsam über das sensible Fleisch, immer wieder neckte er seinen Gegenüber indem er leicht in sein Ohrläppchen biss. Seine rechte Hand packte die Haare Ryous und zog ihn daran etwas höher, gerade so, dass er auf seinen Knie´n zum sitzen kam.  
Seine linke Hand tat was sie will. Vegeta war nicht mehr Herr über sie und so bahnte sie sich ihren eigenen Weg über Ryous Körper; vom Hals an bis zur Innenseite seines rechten Oberschenkels.  
  
Weiterhin am Ohr schleckend, beobachtete der Prinz die Reaktion des üngeren mit einem breitem Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Leicht bäumte sich der Oberkörper des Unterlegenden auf, doch Vegeta drückte ihn mit seinem eigenen Gewicht wieder sanft zurück auf den Boden.  
Immer wieder konnte der Prinz ein leises Seuzfen und Japsen vernehmen, was ihn in seinem Tun nur noch weiter bestätigte.  
  
Ryou war verzweifelt. Die Berührungen des Prinzens waren einerseits schön, anderseits wollte er es nicht zulassen.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er sich fallen lassen sollte oder ob er sich wehren sollte.  
Hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen, schrie er in Gedanken immer wieder nach seinem Yami.  
  
_Was soll ich tun? Hilf mir doch! Bakura!!!_   
  
Doch Bakura antwortete seinem Hikari nicht. Ihre Verbindung war getrennt worden.  
  
Vegetas Hand strich nun langsam über die Boxershorts Ryous. Er wollte sie am liebsten sofort wegreissen, doch...   
  
_Er wird seinen Spass noch haben, genauso wie ich meinen noch haben werde! Alles zur seiner Zeit._  
  
Seine Zunge war jetzt dabei, Ryous Hals zu erkunden. Die scharfen Zähne des etwas animalischveranlagten Mann halfen der Zunge bei ihrer "Erkundungstour".  
Die linke Hand strich erneut die Beine des weisshaarigen lang. Langsam konnte der Prinz etwas mehr unter dem feinem Stoff seiner Boxershorts spüren und sehen.   
  
_Es macht dir also auch Spass! Gut so._

Ryou zitterte. Einerseits aus Angst, andererseits reagierte sein Körper gegen seinen Willen. Bakura hatte seine Gedanken komplett von ihm abgeschottet.. Ryou war sich absolut sicher, dass es ihm Spass machte seinen Hikari in so einer misslichen Lage zu wissen. Er war so.. ein verdammter Bastard...   
  
Eine Träne lief dem Kleineren über die Wange, als er an seinen Yami denken musste.   
  
Die berührungen Vegetas waren sanft... relativ.. Bakura ging für gewöhnlich härter vor, meistens prügelte er ihn erst windelweich damit er sich nicht mehr wehren, nur noch wimmern konnte. Doch Vegeta war anders.. noch.. war das auch nur eine Fassade.   
  
Er spürte wie seine Instinkte immer mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper gewannen. Wie ihm immer heißer wurde...  
  
Er konnte Nichts tun... gar nichts.. oder wollte er es nicht...? Er war nicht schwul... nein .. er hatte nur nie die Wahl gehabt. Bakura... war in sein Leben getreten und hatte Alles auf den Kopf gestellt, er war so ein verdammter Bastard und behandelte ihn wie den letzten Dreck... war er etwa.. so wertlos..., so ein Schwächling...? Doch irgendwie.. konnte er sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen, aber langsam.. ging er zu weit.  
  
Der Junge stöhnte leise, als Vegeta wieder einen seiner empfindlichen Punkte berührte und er spürte, wie er sich mit den Händen langsam am Bund seiner Shorts zu schaffen machte.   
  
Die Berührungen waren heiß, sie waren sanft und brutal zugleich und sie brannten in seiner Seele wie Feuer. Ryous Atem wurde schneller, als er spürte, wie Vegeta ihm langsam die Boxershorts auszog und somit sein pulsierendes Glied entblößte.   
  
Der Prinz grinste, als er mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung das Kleidungsstück zu der Hose auf den 2 Meter entfernten Stuhl beförderte.   
  
"Na ich... sehe dass du es kaum noch erwarten kannst, Kleiner."   
  
Und noch immer grinste Vegeta. Er drückte den Jungen mit beiden Händen auf den kalten Küchenboden und ließ sie dann langsam an dessen Körper hinabfahren. Mit Genuss beobachtete er die Reaktionen des Anderen, der mittlerweile die Augen fest zupresste, aus Angst etwas zu sehen, was er nicht spüren wollte... aber andererseits verlangte...

Es gefiel Vegeta immer mehr.. dieses Spiel. Denoch... Es war brutal und gemein. Zwar tat der Prinz sowas gern, doch je mehr er den Jüngeren berührte, je mehr der Kleine reagierte...   
  
_Was mach ich hier eigentlich?! Ich weiss nur eins! Ich mache etwas falsches! Ich tue es gegen meinen Willen! Wieso mach ich es dann überhaupt?!_   
  
So, als hätte er diese Gedanken nie gehabt, machte der Prinz weiter.   
Immer wieder strich seine linke Hand über den immer mehr pochenden Penis des Kleineren. Es war immer eine kurze kaum spürbare Berührung, doch Ryou reagiert sofort.  
  
Sein ganzer Oberkörper bäumte sich auf und sein Atem wurde immer schneller.  
Es freute den Saiyajin, dass der Kleine so reagierte, denoch wollte er es nicht.  
  
_Er soll leiden!! Bin ich denn ne männliche Nutte? Oder warum mach ich das, was ihm gefällt?!_   
  
Die Augen des Kriegers blitzten gefährlich auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer ernster.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt los? Was hat er? Er wird immer mehr..." dachte der Jüngere, doch seinen Gedanken konnte er nicht vollenden.  
  
Als er seine Augen öffnete und in die Vegetas sah, wurde ihm mulmig zumute. War das gerade noch genau der Mann, der ihn vorhin berührt hatte? Er schien so anders auf einmal...  
Vor Angst schloss er seine Augen sofort wieder.  
Er wusste was jetzt kommen musste. Er hatte sich in Vegeta nicht geirrt. Er war genauso wie sein Yami.  
Ryou spannte alle Muskeln die noch spüren konnte an und hoffte, es würde nicht allzu schmerzvoll werden.  
  
Der Junge schien irgendetwas zu ahnen. Vegeta sah es ihm an. Aber woher sollte er die Wette von ihm und Bakura mitgekriegt haben? Er konnte sie garnicht belauscht haben! Aber... Was hatte er dann?  
  
Die rechte Hand des Prinzen strich Ryou über die Wange.  
"Was ist los? Ich sagte doch, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Ich bin nicht Bakura!" grummelte der Saiyajin etwas enttäuscht und wartete darauf, dass Ryou wieder die Augen öffnen würde.  
  
Ganz langsam glaubte der schneeweisshaarige Junge dem Älteren und öffnete eneut die Augen.  
Das bösartige Glänzen war aus den Augen Vegetas verschwunden.  
  
_Entweder ich hab mich gerade verguckt oder er spielt immernoch mit mir!_   
  
Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich der Krieger eine einsame Träne von Ryous Wange. "Siehst du? Ist doch alles in Ordnung." lächelte er auf eine warme Art.  
  
_Hab mich wohl geirrt...._

Ryou atmete tief durch. Er zitterte noch immer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch etwas in ihm sagte ihm immer wieder, dass er sich nicht beruhigen sollte..., dass das Alles nur ein dreckiges Spiel war.. zu zu trauen wäre es Bakura und.. Vegeta.. er traute ihm nicht... überhaupt nicht.   
  
Er blickte Vegeta einige Sekunden an und noch immer lächelte dieser. Bis es plötzlich von einer Sekunde auf die Andere verschwand. "Langsam reicht es mir, ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen..."   
  
Ryou blieb gerade mal Zeit entsetzt die Augen auf zu reißen, als der größere ihn brutal an den Schultern packte und auf den Bauch herum riss. Er drückte dem sich von neuem aufbäumenden Jungen den Ellenbogen zwischen die Schulterblätter und näherte sein gesicht langsam dem Nacken Ryous.   
  
Der Körper seine Opfers begann langsam wieder zu zittern, sein Atem ging schnell, diesmal vor Panik. Es war wieder soweit...   
  
Vegeta grinste. Ryou musste ahnen, was ihn erwarten würde...  
  
_Gute Arbeit Bakura.. aber ich werde dich übertrumpfen, das schwöre ich dir._  
  
"Tja Kleiner, tut mir ja leid, aber ich glaube jetzt machen wir mal ernst..."  
  
Der Andere schluckte und fing leise an zu Wimmern. Er wollte das nicht, nicht schon wieder missbraucht werden, immer war er nur das Spielzeug der Anderen, immer nur machte Bakura mit ihm was er wollte und dieser Vegeta nun auch noch... es tat ihm so in der Seele weh, aber so sehr er sich auch wehrte, der Saiyajin war stärker als er.  
  
Vegeta strich langsam die langen silbernen Haare aus dem Weg und fuhr mit der Hand die weichen Linien des Nackens und der Schultern nach. Seine Haut war so hell.. sie wirkte so unberührt, trotz der Narben die sie hier und dort zierten.   
  
Der Prinz grinste nur abfällig. Dann näherte er sein Gesicht dieser von ihm eben betrachteten Haut und vergrub seine Zähne tief im Fleisch. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden schmeckte er das Blut,dessen dunkelrote Farbe die Haut des Jungen noch reiner erscheinen ließ.   
  
Ryou zuckte, doch er kon´nte sich kaum bewegen. Jede bewegung seines Oberkörper wurde entweder von dem Ellbogen zwischen seinen Schultern gestoppt oder von dem Schmerz, den der Biss in seinem Nacken verursachte. Und der Prinz grub seine Zähne immer tiefer...  
  
Der Junge kniff die Augen zu sammen, hatte es zwar geschafft seinen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, jedoch nicht sein Wimmern und die Tränen, die langsam begannen seine heißen Wangen hinunter zu laufen.   
  
_Warte nur, du wirst noch für mich schreien..._  
  
Der Saiyajin ließ von dem Nacken des Jungen ab und packte ihn an den Haaren. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihn daran so hoch, wie es sein Ellbogen in dessen Rücken zu ließ. Kurz bevor der Nacken drohte überspannt zu werden, ließ er locker, und rammte stattdessen Ryous Gesicht in den Steinboden.   
  
Der Schrei, der sich in seiner kehle gebildet hatte, wurde jäh am Ausbrechen gehindert, als sein gesicht schmerzvoll gegen den Boden geschleudert wurde.  
  
Mit einer Hand drückte der prinz das gesicht des jungen weiterhin an den Haaren zu boden, während sein Blick musternd über den Rücken des Jüngeren fuhr. An dessen Gesäß angekommen musste er Grinsen und fuhr mit der anderen Hand inspizierend darüber. Er spürte, wie der Junge reagierte, mit Angst, mit Panik und es gefiel ihm.  
  
_Ja zittere nur vor mir, das wird dein schlimmster Alptraum werden, denn du hast Recht, ich bin nicht Bakura!!_  
  
Der Prinz musste lachen und ließ die Haare des Jungen los. Ryou versuchte sich sofort auf zu richten und sich los zu reißen, doch Vegeta war darauf schon vorbereitet und hielt ihn zurück. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er den Jungen wieder auf den Rücken und musterte sein rotes Gesicht.   
  
An einigen Stellen war die Haut gerötet, an der Stirn aufgeplatzt, durch den Schlag auf den Boden. Etwas Blut hatte sich in den fast weissen Haaren des Jungen verlaufen und gaben ihnen einen unnatürlichen Rotschimmer.   
  
Alles in allem harmlos.. dachte sich Vegeta. Aber das war ja auch erst der Anfang.   
  
Ryou atmete langsam und zitternd, er blickte Vegeta mit einer nahen Todesangst an.   
  
_Tz, dabei hab ich doch kaum was gemacht..._  
  
Mit einem abfälligen Geräusch wandte er seinen blick von der jämmerlichen Erscheinung die Ryous Gesicht darstellte ab und betrachtete den schlanken, fast schon unnatürlich dünnen Körper des Jugendlichen. Sein Brust, die sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen zitternd hob und senkte.   
  
{{Bakura... ich bitte dich.. tu mir das nicht an... hilf mir..}} schluchzte er durch die mentale Verbindung, doch er erhielt keinerlei Antwort.  
  
Er traute kaum sich zu bewegen, spürte dass er an der Stirn blutete, welche ihm höllisch schmerzte. Einige dünne Rinnsale bildeten sich und rannen seine Stirn hinunter auf den weissen Steinboden, wo sie unschöne kleine Flecken hinterließen.  
  
"Steh auf!" erklang die dominante Stimme Vegetas und riss Ryou aus seinen melancholischen Gedanken. Er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und spürte kurz darauf Vegetas Fuß, der ihm einen shcmerzhaften Tritt verpasste und ihn auf den Bauch schleuderte.   
  
"Ich sagte steh auf!" Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und blickte genervt auf Ryou hinab.   
  
_Weichei._  
  
Zitternd hievte der Junge sich auf die Knie und dann taumelnd auf die Beine, nicht ohne sich an der Wand neben ihm abzustützen. Er wischte sich das Blut von der Stirn, was drohte ihm in die Augen zu laufen und drehte sich dann zu Vegeta um.   
  
Dieser grinste nur und rammte ihm die Faust in den Magen.   
  
Ryou krümmte sich keuchend nach vorn und wurde an die Wand hinter ihm zurückgedrängt, wo er auf die Knie sank und sich nach Luft schnappend den Magen hielt.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte kurz.   
  
"Du bist wirklich schwach, du hast keinen Kampfgeist. Kein Wunder, dass Bakura dir nicht zu hilfe kommt."  
  
Entsetzt blickte Ryou zu ihm auf. Seine Augen glänzend vor Tränen.   
  
Vegeta lächelte. "Ich merk dass du nach ihm rufst, wie ein verschrecktes kleines Kind nach seiner Mama. Aber er wird nicht kommen."  
  
Damit packte er Ryou erneut an den langen Haaren, schleuderte ihn auf den Rücken, zurück auf den Boden. Ryou blib wimmernd liegen. Doch noch immer hatte er nicht einmal vor Schmerz geschrien.   
  
"Ziemlich abgehärtet was... wir werden sehen..."  
  
Der Prinz schritt auf Ryou zu und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln sah er dem verschreckten Jungen ins Gesicht, während er mit einer Hand beinahe beiläufig dessen Glied umfasste. Er übte zuerst leichten Druck darauf aus.   
  
Ryou riss entsetzt die Augen auf und keuchte geschockt. Vegeta grinste. Er konnte mit dem Kleinen machen was er wollte, er war hilflos... er liebte diese Macht und er wusste genau wie er dem Schwächling noch mehr weh tun konnte...  
  
Mit einem Ruck presste er seine Faust so fest zusammen wie er konnte und erntete dafür von Ryou einen lauten Schrei und ein darauffolgendes Schluchzen und Wimmern. Der Prinz grinste. Ja, das war es was er wollte, er wollte zerstören, Schmerzen zufügen und keine verdammte Befriedigung geben.   
  
Der Saiyajin erhob sich und bewegte sich weiter weg von Ryous Kopf, er baute sich über seinem Unterkörper auf und grinste noch einmal.   
  
"Schrei für mich, Hurensohn..." flüsterte er bedrohlich und stieß dann mit den Füßen die Beine des Jungen auseinander.   
  
Ryou zuckte angsterfüllt zusammen und schloss gequält die Augen. Nein, er war nicht wie Bakura.. er war ein Teufel.. ein Dämon.. Schlimmer als er. Er spürte es... Bakura genoss es in einer kanibalischen Weise, wenn er ihn vergwaltigte, aber dieser Vegeta schien dabei Nichts zu spüren, gar nichts, außer der Lust zu verletzen und zu terrorisieren... Was würde er ihm noch antun... wie weit würde der Saiyajin gehen..? Mit Entsetzen spürte er wie er am Hüftgelenk gepackt und leicht angehoben wurde. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete musste er feststellen, dass der prinz inzwischen seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte und seine Hand sich nun seinem Anus näherte.   
  
Ohne auf jegliche Reaktion zu achten rammte der Saiyajin ihm 3 Finger gleichzeitig hinein und begann ihn brutal und rücksichtslos von innen zu strecken.   
  
Ryou atmete zitternd durch, versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, aber es ging nicht. Dann spürte er wie die Finger verschwanden und für kurze Zeit Nichts. Etwas großes Hartes wurde langsam gegen den Eingang seines Pos gedrückt und Ryou schluckte bei dem Gedanken ohne jegliches Gleitmittel genommen zu werden. Bakura hatte das ein paar Mal gemacht, wenn er wütend gewesen war... danach hatte er jedesmal stunden lang geblutet...  
  
Doch Vegeta schien das Alles egal zu sein. Für einen kurzen Moment öffnete er die Augen und sah sein mittlerweile emotionslos gewordenes Grinsen.  
  
Nichts. Der Saiyajin empfand Nichts. Nur Spass... das war alles so krankhaft, dass ihm übel wurde, doch er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Vegeta mit aller Kraft zustieß. Tief... und heftig..  
  
Ryou riss dne Kopf zurück und schrie. Er schrie so laut, wie er es noch nie getan hatte... der Schmerz in seinem Inneren schien nahezu zu explodieren und sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus zu breiten. Und das erst beim ersten Stoß...  
  
*************  
  
Ryou hatte so laut geschrien, das selbst Bakura im anderen Teil des Hauses darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Er ließ sein Notizbuch mit den Aufzeichnungen, die er gerade für einen seiner Pläne anfertigte sinken und lächelte kalt. Wirklich.. so laut hatte sein hikari wirklich noch nie geschrien... Vegeta musste wirklich brutal sein... dabei wirkte er am Anfang gar nicht soooo grausam...  
  
Mit einem Grinsen stand er auf und machte sich in richtung Küche, als er einen weiteren herzzerrißenden Schrei hörte. Der Ringgeist stoppte. Er hatte die mentale Verbindung zu seinem Hikari geschlossen... um sein Gejammer nicht ertragen zu müssen... aber irgendwie.. verspürte er den Drang die Verbindung wieder zu öffnen und zu sehen, wie es ihm gerade erging.   
  
Als er dies tat, breitete sich ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. Er spürte wie stark die Schmerzen waren, die Ryou erlitt und er konnte jeden Schrei hören, Ryou hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass die Verbindung wieder offen war.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte Bakura sich plötzlich seltsam... es war noch nie so gewesen, dass Jemand anderes als ihm selbst, Ryou so behandelt hatte und irgendwie hatte er Mitleid mit ihm... irgendwie...  
  
Der grabräuber schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Empfinde ich etwas was für das Weichei... unmöglich."  
  
Er verdrängte den Gedanken und stieg die Treppe zum unteren Bereich des Hauses hinab.

Langsam aber sicher konnte der Prinz die Aura Bakuras immer besser spüren. Er kam in die Küche. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den lauten Schrei seinens Hikaris gehört und war doch nicht so fies, wie Vegeta anfangs glaubte.   
  
Doch die Tatsache, gleich Bakura in der Tür stehen zu haben, der den Saiyajin und Ryou munter beobachtete, interessierte Vegeta nicht da reinste bisschen.  
  
_Soll er doch gucken! Dann sieht er wenigstens ein, dass ich unsere Wette gewonnen hab!!_   
  
Bei diesem Gedanken grinste er noch einmal teuflisch und versetzte dem Kleineren einen weiteren, schmerzvollen Stoss. Seine Finger dehnten erneut das verborgene Fleisch des Jungen.  
  
Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er das warme Blut über seine Hand laufen spürte. Doch dann grinste er wieder.   
  
"Ok, Augen auf!" befahl er barsch doch Ryou ging wieder nicht auf seine Drohung ein.  
Mit einem seufzen, packte Vegeta Ryous Gesicht mit seiner freien Hand und drückte es zusammen.  
"Ich sagte, AUGEN AUF!!" schrie er nun und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen öffnete der weisshaarige Junge vor ihm seine Augen.   
  
"Feiner Junge!" Nachdem er Ryous Pupilen unter seinen Lidern sehen konnte, liess er das Gesicht des Jüngeren langsam los.  
Seine andere Hand, die sich noch in Ryous Anus befand, zog er auch langsam hinaus.  
An ihr klebte frisches und bereits getrocknetes Blut des Jungen.   
Mit einem Grinsen alá Vegeta, schleckte der Prinz das Blut an seiner Hand ab und untermalte dieses Schauspiel mit einem leisen Knurren.   
Ryou lief ein Schauer über den Rücken...   
Wann würde dieses brutale Monster endlich aufhören?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bakura stand direkt vor der Küchentür und konnte die Schreie seines Hikari nun noch besser hören als voher.  
Das gemeine Grinsen, dass er sich in diesem Moment gewünscht hatte, stahl sich nicht ein einziges Mal über seine Lippen. Das einzigste, was er an Emotionen zeigte, war ein gequälter Blick, den er zuerst nicht wahrnahm. Doch als er in den Spiegel im Wohnzimmer sah, bildeten sich Zornesfalten auf seiner Stirn....

**To be continued...**

**Und wieder einmal.. sorry für die ganzen Rechtschreibfehler... ^^**


	4. IV

**Erst mal vielen Dank an die lieben Reviewer ^^ Ohne euch würd ich hier nicht weiter uploaden und viel Spass mit der Fortsetzung... und sorry für die Rechtschreibung ich hab echt keine zeit zum nachsehen gehabt.**

*************

"Was denkst sich dieser Saiyajin eigentlich dabei?!?! Ryou gehört mir!!" schoss es dem Grabräuber sofort in den Kopf und er ballte kurz die Fäuste.  
Verwundert, über sein eigenes Verhalten, kniff Bakura seine Augen fest zusammen.  
Vor Wut über sich selbst kochend, stiegen ihm die Tränen in die brauenen Augen.  
Sie wirkten so erfrischend, als sie an seiner Wange runter bis zum Kinn kullerten. Denoch hielt er seine Augen fest geschlossen und hatte seinen Kopf zumm Boden hin gesenkt. Diese Erleichterung durch die Tränen raubten ihm zuerst völlig seine Sinne. Doch dann wurde er wieder Herr über seine eigene Lage und wischte grob die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht.  
  
_Ich heule doch nicht, weil ich machtlos bin! Ich habe Macht!! Ich kann da jetzt einfach rein und Ryou....retten... Wenn ich es jetzt mal so nennen will..._   
  
Gerade als er die Türklinge anfasste, durchströmte ihn ein widerliches Gefühl. Sein Herz pochte und es hatte den Anschein, als wollte es aus seiner Kehle springen.  
Entsetzt fasste er sich an seinen Hals. War das doch etwa Angst?! Nein! Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben!!

Nach einem weiteren lauten Schrei taumelte Bakura entsetzt einen Schritt von der Tür zurück. Was war bloß los mit ihm!?! Er schirmte panikartig die komplette Verbindung zwischen ihm und Ryou ab, doch die Schreie waren durch die Tür gut zu hören und jeder fügte ihm mehr Schmerz zu, den er nicht zuordnen konnte.  
  
Empfand er dieses Gefühl etwa auch, wenn er Ryou nahm..? Ihn verprügelte? Eigentlich hatte er darüber niemals nachgedacht. Aber jetzt, wo nicht er es war...  
  
Der Ringgeist atmete tief durch und fing sich wieder. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich für einen kurzen Moment auf und der Milleniumsring um seinen Hals begann zu leuchten.  
  
"Ryou.. gehört .. mir..." zischte er bedrohlich, als er schließlich entschlossenm auf die Tür zuschritt.  
  
*******************  
  
Ryou spürte aum noch etwas, alles was er wahrnahm war der immer anwesende Schmerz, dieser grausame Schmerz der einfach nicht mehr aufhörte. Er nahm das grausame und wahnsinnige lachen Vegetas wahr, immer wenn er ihn gezwungenermaßen ansehen musste. Der Küchenboden um ihn herum hatte sich schon rot gefärbt und Vegeta machte es immer mehr Spass.  
  
Der Junge schrie, es war als konnte er nichts anderes mehr. Er verkrampfte vor Schmerz, obwohl es Alles noch schlimmer machte. Der überlegene Blick des Prinzen hatte sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt und sah ihn irre an, auch wenn er seine Augen schloss.  
  
Aufgeben, er würde am liebsten aufgeben, wenn er das nicht schon längst getan hätte. Was würde das schon nützen. Bakura würde nicht kommen. Außer ihm gab es niemanden in der Nähe. Nirmand würde in hören. Den Nachbarn war das Alles scheiss egal. Und Vegeta konnte mit ihm machen, was er wollte... so lange er es wollte... er könnte ihn sogar töten und niemanden würde es kümmern.   
  
Tränen liefen ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr über die Wangen, Ryou fühöte sich ausgetrocknet, als hätte er soviel geweint, dass einfach keine Tränen mehr in ihm waren. Aber was machte das jetzt noch aus.  
  
Als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Bakura vor Wut schnaubend in der Küche stand, nahm er es kaum noch wahr.   
  
"Vegeta!!!!?!" donnerte die wütende und emotional verwirrte Stimme durch den Raum.  
  
"Ryou gehört MIR!!!!!!"  
  
Das riss den Jungen aus seiner Starre.   
  
"Bakura...??" flüsterte er leise.

Seine Augenbrauen vor Wut zusammenziehend sah Vegeta den Jungen vor sich an, der es gerade gewagt hatte, ihn, den Prinzen der Saiyajin, anzuschreien.  
Denoch blieb er erst unbeweglich sitzen und betrachtete Bakura mit einem leicht geöffneten Mund und hochgezogender Augenbraue.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden drehte der Saiyajin den Kop ein wenig zu Seite und sah den Grabräuber weiterhin aus seinen Augenwinkeln an.  
Er verengte seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen und grummelte leise: "Was is denn jetzt wieder?"  
  
Der braunäugige Junge hatte ihn nicht verstanden und fragte mit vor Wut und Verzweiflung zitterten Stimme nach den Satz, den Vegeta gerade von sich gegeben hatte.  
  
Plötzlich sprang der Prinz auf, war in sekundenschnelle vor Bakura und hatte ihm am Kragen gepackt, um ihn unter die Decke zu halten.  
  
"Ich sagte:...", schrie er den Jungen mit einem der kältesten Blicken, die er hatte an. "...WAS DENN JETZ WIEDER WÄRE! WER HAT DENN VORGESCHLAGEN, DIESE WETTE ZUMACHEN? ICH JA WOHL NICHT!!"   
  
Ryou saß mit leeren Augen immernoch an der Wand gelehnt und starrte die beiden streiteten Männer an.  
Sein mund stand offen und seine rechte Hand hatte er an sein Gesicht platziert. Seine andere linke Hand lag in seinem eigenen Blut und klebte langsam fest.  
  
Schon allein von der Tatsache, gestört geworden zu sein, Ryou ein wenig zu bearbeiten, war er so genervt und dann dieser Sinneswandel Bakuras... Was war denn wieder? Er wollte diese Wette! Warum schrie er jetzt rum? Vegeta wusste sich selbst nich tzu helfen und reagierte einfach so, wie es ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.  
Er hatte einen brutalen Sinn in solchen Angelegenheiten.  
Dadurch hatte er schon viele weibliche Seelen auf seinem Gewissen.

Bakura blickte Vegeta mit einem tödlichen Blick an.   
  
"Was ich wann und wie mache, ist MEINE SACHE!!! Und jetzt lass mich runter!!"  
  
Vegeta blickte ihm nur mit einem mindestens genauso gefährlichen Blick in die Augen und schnaubte.   
  
"Was willst du eigentlich?? Willst du kneifen oder was? Ich kann es nicht ab, wenn man so unentschlossen und emotional is!"  
  
"Ich bin nicht emotional!!" zischte Bakura zurück.  
  
"Und was ist das da in deinem Gesicht?!?!" Der Prinz deutete auf die Träne, die dem Ringgeist an der Wange hinablief.  
  
Ryou sah mit einem leeren Blick auf. Er brauchte ein par Sekunden um zu registrieren was überhaupt gerade passierte. Von dem Geschrei in die Gegenwart zurück geholt schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte an sich herunter. Er hob seine Hände, die voller Blut waren und sah auf die Blutlache herab, in welcher er sass, nackt. Er schluckte, doch bevor ihm über werden konnte, wurde sien Blick zu Vegeta gelenkt, der immer noch Bakura am Kragen gepackt hielt.  
  
"Ba.. Bakura...?"   
  
_Was.. was macht er da und warum ist er hier? Was... warum streitet er sich jetzt mit Vegeta....??  
Bakura..._   
  
"Bakura...!!" Mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht sprang der blasse und blutverschmierte Junge auf und lief auf Vegeta zu, er ihn erst aufgrund seiner Fixierung auf Bakura nicht bemerkte.  
  
Mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft stürzte er sich von hinten auf den Prinzen, was diesen überraschend aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und dazu verlud Bakura los zu lassen.

Leicht nach hinten taumelnd und Ryou auf seinem Rücken habend, war der Prinz erstmal zu verwirrt um den kleinen Jungen abzuschütteln.  
Doch dann packte er mit der rechten Hand nach Ryou und zog ihn über seinen Kopf. Er schleuderte ihn direkt gegen seinen Yami und knurrte leise. Er stieß mit seiner Hüfte gegen den Küchentisch und setzte sich fast drauf.  
"Na toll! Dein kleiner Freund hat ja doch ein Eigenleben! Und soviel zu Thema "Hass". Das sieht man ja ganz deutlich!!" zischte der Saiyajin und stützte sich vom Tisch ab.  
  
Bakura schob seinen Hikari sanft von sich und warf einen kurzen wütenden Blick zu Vegeta. Dieser atmete schwer und knurrte noch immer. Gerade als der Grabräuber aufstehen wollte, merkte er ein leichtes Ziehen an seiner Hand, die noch auf dem Boden lag. Ryou klammerte sich an ihr fest und wollte auch nicht loslassen.  
  
Der braunäugige Junge zog erst leicht dann immer stärker an seiner eigenen Hand und versuchte "frei" zu kommen.   
  
"Lass mich los, du kleines....!" Doch mitten im Satz stoppte er. Diese flehenden und vor Angsttränen überlaufenden Augen seines Ebenbilds machten ihn weich. Er musste es sich eingestehen:  
Er emfand doch ein gewisses Gefühl für ihn...   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta hatte sich wieder gefangen und stand aufrecht. Sein Blick ruhte die ganze Zeit auf dem Päärchen vor sich.   
  
_Irgendwie süß... Die passen doch zusammen. Denoch hab ich gewonnen. Und ich will meinen Gewinn!_   
  
"Hey, Bakura! Wenn du fertig bist, dann gib mir meinen Gewinn, oder hast du denn auch schon vergessen so wie unsere Wette?"  
Ryou sah fragend zu Vegeta und Bakura schüttelte seinen Kopf. Warum musste der Saiyajin ausgerechnet jetzt über die Wette reden, wenn Ryou dabei war?   
"Du bekommst dein Geld noch... Keine Sorge! Und jetzt geh!!" murmelte der weisshaarige Grabräuber leise doch so laut, dass es der Prinz vernehmen konnte.   
"Ich soll gehen? Und was ist mit deinem Plan?" stutzte der Krieger etwas ungläubig und schon wieder kochte die Wut in ihm hoch.   
  
_Ich gehe wann ich will! Was denkt sich dieser zu klein geratene Pisser eigentlich?!_   
  
Er ballte seine Fäuste und er musste sich kontrollieren, sich nicht in einen SuperSaiyajin zu verwandeln.   
"Das würde nur noch mehr Verwirrung bringen. Ich hab ihm ja nie was davon erzählt..." dachte Vegeta und biss seine Zähne zusammen.

"Meinen Plan kann ich auch selbst durchführen!" zischte Bakura und riss mit einer etwas brutaleren Handbewegung seinen Arm von Ryou los. Er stand auf und trat vor Vegeta, blickte ihn finster an.   
  
"So jetzt verschwinde aus diesem Haus oder ich verbanne dich ins Schattenreich!!!!" Er deutete auf den immer noch gefährlich glühenden Milleniumsring und funkelte Vegeta wütend an.   
  
"Du kleiner Schisser, das wird dir noch leid tun..." flüsterte er beinahe, aber so laut, dass man es noch hören konnte. Seine Stimme klang gefährlich, wie die eines Raubtiers.   
  
Dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Küche. Einige Sekunden später hörte man die Haustür knallen. Bakura atmete erleichtert aus. Beinahe wäre Alles aus den Fugen geraten.. andererseits...  
  
Er drehte sich um und blickte zu dem am Boden sitzenden Ryou, der ihn ängstlich ansah. Er war vollkommen nackt, von oben bis unten mit Blut verschmiert und zwischen seinen Beindne blutete er noch immer. sein Gesicht war zerkratzt und die Stirn war voll von angetrockenetem Blut.   
  
... dia Sache war schon aus den Fugen geraten, schoss es dem Ringgeist durch den Kopf. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er war noch nie in einer Situation gewesen wo er... Ryou.. helfen musste.  
  
Er schluckte und trat auf den kleineren Jungen zu. Dieser blickte ihn nur apathisch an und zitterte. Ob vor Angst oder Kaält konnte er nicht erkennen. Er beugte sich zu ihm runter und packte ihn an den Armen.   
  
"Komm mit ins Bad, wir müssen dich ertstmal von dem Blut befreien..." sagte er in einer Stimmlage die so freundlich klang, wie er es kleingen lassen konnte. Besonders erfolgreich schien er nicht gewesen zu sein, denn der kleine zitterte immer noch. Dann hievte er ihn hoch und trug ihn ins Badezimmer im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses...

Vor Zorn kochtend, stand Vegeta vor dem Haus, aus dem er gerade gekommen war. Seine Augen wanderten zu seinen Hände, die immernoch blutverschmiert waren. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht.  
  
_Ich seh aus, als hätte ich ein Schwein getötet..._   
  
Plötzlich fing er an zu lachen. Erst leise, doch dann immer lauter.   
"Wenn ich ein wenig länger überlege, hab ich keins getötet nur ein wenig geschändigt!"   
  
Seiner Hände wischte er sich an seiner Jeans so sauber, wie es ging und beruhigte sich wieder. Ihm war es überhaupt nicht nach lachen zu mute. Sein Blick wurde wieder ernster und er sah wieder zu dem Haus vor sich auf.   
Er könnte, wenn er wollte, diese Bruchbude einfach zu Staub verarbeiten... Einfach einen Ki auf es werfen, es einfach zerstören.  
Er sammelte seine Energie in seiner Handfläche und richtete sie auf das Haus des Grabräubers und seines Hikaris.  
  
Doch dann hatte er einen Geistesblitz. Sofort liess er sein eHand sinken ung grinste teuflisch.  
  
_Ich werds euch beiden Süßen noch zeigen! Seid bereit auf meine Rache!!_   
  
Und schon drehte er sich um und flog in die Richtung, in der sein Haus stand los.   
Mit einem Lächeln landete er direkt vor der schwarzen Haustür und krammte in seiner Hosentasche rum. Dann griff er nach dem Schlüssel, steckte in in das Schloss und drehte ihn.  
"Ich bin wieder da!!" rief er, als er eingetreten war und die Tür ins Schloss fiel...

********************  
  
Nachdem die Wanne voll gelaufen war mir wamem Wasser, packte Bakura seinen Hikari einfach den den Hüften und setzte ihn hinein. Seit Vegeta verschwunden war, hatten sie beiden noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Diese Stille machte den Grabräuber unsicher. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Aber er wollte auch nicht weiter schweigen. Schon seltsam... bisher hatte er nie so ein starkes Gefühl verspürt mit seinem Hikari zu reden...  
  
Ryou atmete tief durch. Er fühlte sich zwar schwach, aber ihm war nicht mehr kalt und seine Angst war nicht mehr so stark. Es ging ihm weitaus besser als er mit dem warmen Wasser in Berührung kam. Es war als würde es all seine Schmerzen von ihm waschen...  
  
Zwischen seinen beinen pochte es nunmehr nur noch dumpf und sein Blutfluss brach langsam aber sicher ab. Trotzdem hatte er nicht die Kraft sich zu bewegen oder irgendetwas zu sagen. Er blickte an die Decke und sass einfach nur stumm da.   
  
Bakura betrachtete den Jungen eine Weile schweigend und ließ seinen Blick an dessen körper auf und ab fahren. Das Wasser war schon blutrot verfärbt und der Ringgeist entschied sich es eben auszuwechseln, nachdem er seinem Hikari geholfen hatte, das ganze angetrockete Blut abzuwaschen.   
  
Er griff zu einem Waschlappen und hielt inne. Was tat er da eigentlich? So etwas hatte er noch nie gemachtm er hatte sich noch nie um Ryou "gekümmert". Aber er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell von sich und entschloss sich, sich damit später auseinander zu setzen. Mit ungewohnt vorsichtigen Bewegungen packte er Ryou am Hinter Kopf und begann das Blut an seiner Stirn ab zu waschen und sich die Wunde genauer an zu sehen. Als der andere die Berührung spürte zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und sein Blick schoss sofort zu seinem Yami. Er blickte Bakura unverständlich an.   
  
Der RInggeist lächelte beruhigend. Was Ryou nur noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte. Bakura lachte nie. Jedenfalls nciht so un derst recht nicht für ihn. Sollte er ihm etwas vertrauen-...? Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderen übrig.. schließlich hatte er ihn letztendlich.. doch vor Vegeta "gerettet". Als er an den Saiyajin dachte wurde ihm übel vor Angst. Er verdrängte den gedanken sofort wieder und entschied sich dazu Bakura machen zu lassen...   
  
****************

Vegeta streckte seine Glieder, liess ein paar mal seinen Nacken knacken und wartete auf eine Antwort oder wenigstens auf irgendetwas. Doch es schien so. als wäre doch niemand zu Hause. Seufzend zuckte er mit seinen Schultern und ging in die Küche.   
Seine Aktion mit Ryou hatte ihn hungrig gemacht.  
  
_Ich hoffe doch, dass der gekocht hat!_   
  
Während er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und es öffnete, hörte er ein leises Knartschen.  
Er wirkte, als wäre er eingefroren, so hochkonzentriert war er.  
War er etwa doch da? Warum hatte er dann vorhin nichts gesagt? Wie oft hatte der Prnz ihm gesagt, dass er Respekt haben und zeigen sollte?!   
  
Grummelt stellte Vegeta das Bier auf den Tisch und stiess die Tür mit einem leichten Energiestoss aus den Angeln.  
Hinter der Tür stand Radditz. Da er genau vor der Tür gestanden hatte, lag er auf dem Boden und hatte die Tür auf seinem Körper liegen.  
"Hi, Vegeta! Lange nicht gesehen..." ächzte er unter der Tür hervor.  
  
Als Antwort erntete er ein wütendes Knurren. Der langhaarige Sajyain versuchte die Tür von sichzu stemmen, doch irgendwie gelangt es ihm nicht. Dabei war die Tür doch garnicht so schwer.  
  
Verdutzt sah der Prinz Radditz an un dwartete darauf, dass er die Tür wieder einhängen würde. Aber erst musste er unter der Tür wieder herkommen, was er nicht schaffte.  
Wohl oder übel musste Vegeta ihm helfen. Mit einem leichten Windstoss, den er mit seiner Hand verursachtete, stiess die Tür gegen die Wand und Radditz hatte nun endlich die Chance aufzustehen.   
  
Vor Schmerzen stöhnend und sich den Rücken haltend stand er auf.  
"Au... Das war mehr als hart und ausserdem..."  
"HALTS MAUL UND HÄNG DIE TÜR WIEDER EIN!" unterbrach ihn der Prinz. "Und wenn du fertig damit bist, fängst du an zu kochen! Ich nehm mir jetzt ein Bad."

**To be continued....**


End file.
